


Truth Or Dare

by Ryan_Zamo711



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Banri is soft, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Happy Ending, I just really love Kumon, Kissing, Kumon basically walked into a dating sim lmao, M/M, Multiple Endings, POV Third Person, Safe For Work, Sleepy Cuddles, Truth or Dare, enemies to lovers but not really, nervous kumon, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Zamo711/pseuds/Ryan_Zamo711
Summary: Taichi has an idea, but not all ideas are good ideas.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Nanao Taichi, Hyoudou Kumon/Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Kumon/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. opening

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! please comment/leave kudos if you liked this! :D

Sleepover games with Taichi and Tenma have always been a little… odd, to say the least. Add in Kumon and Banri? Yeah, that sounds like a recipe for chaos. Thank god it was in Banri and Juzas room, though. It was actually pretty easy to convince Juza to bunk with Omi for a night, for some reason.

The night started innocently enough. But Taichi? He has other plans. Nothing malicious, no. But since Kumon had never had a sleepover with the three of them before, he wants to make it memorable. He already has Tenma in on it, all that's left is to convince Banri it's a good idea. 

Taichi is aware of the effect that Kumon has on a few of the Mankai members, Taichi included. Of course, the purple haired boy will never admit this. That's actually how Taichi had gotten this idea. Azami had been growing more and more tired of his friends' obliviousness towards people's flirting that he actually confided in  _ Taichi _ of all people. To be fair, a considerable amount of said flirting was from Taichi.

So he came up with a plan. Of course, it's nothing that Kumon would be mad at him for. He just… wants to play matchmaker. He even asked for Yuki's help on this, and honestly? He was very helpful. It was hard for him to choose who he would set Kumon up with, so Yuki said to let fate choose for him. 

So here they are. Everyone laughing at something stupid Taichi said, with the object of all their affections a pillow flat against his chest as he falls into his back. 

"I wanna play a game." Kumon says as his giggles subside. 

Tenma just gives a thoughtful noise in return, giving Taichi a playful glance. 

Having enough of the silence, Banri glances towards Kumon before speaking. "Like what?" He asks.

"Baseball." The younger boy responds, earning a groan from the three other boys. "Shut up! We don't have enough people anyways…" he adds, slightly disappointed. 

"It's too late for baseball anyways." Banri pauses with a huff. "Mm... 'sides. I'm sure these two know something to do." He says as he gestures towards Taichi and Tenma.

Taichi and Tenma, of course, prepared for this exact moment. 

"TRUTH OR DARE, KUMON." Taichi yells, blowing everyone's eardrums. 

Kumon thinks for a second before answering, a smile prominent on his face. "...truth?"

"Have you ever wanted to kiss one of us?" Taichi asks. His question takes both Banri and Kumon by surprise. Banri, being as smart as he is, quickly catches on to the current situation. 

"I changed my mind. Dare." Kumon says as he slowly turns red. 

"Well I dare you to kiss one of us." Taichi responds. 

Kumon thinks for a moment, awkwardly fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. "I… I don't… Can I please have a different dare?” He begs.

“Nope, either kiss one of us or answer the question.” Taichi says while grinning.

Kumon moves before he can think, placing a chaste kiss on Taichis now pink face. “I hate you, you know that?” Kumon says as he dramatically wipes his mouth with his sleeve. 

“Mhm, sure you do.” Taichi says as he tries to play it cool, causing Banri to roll his eyes. “Y-your turn, Kumon.” He adds. 

“Tenten!” Kumon says excitedly, causing Tenma to jump in his spot and stare at him wide eyed. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Tenma says, thinking that there's no way that Kumon would ask him something he would feel embarrassed about. Oh boy, he was wrong.

“Are you and Yuki dating?” Kumon asks, innocent yellow eyes finding tenmas, causing him to sputter. 

“NO! WH-WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?” Tenma yelled, Taichi and Banri to laugh at him softly.

“You have to admit that you two are like, kinda perfect together.” Banri says, earning a punch in the arm from the orange haired boy. 

“Absolutely not. I don’t like  _ him _ like that.” Tenma sighs as he quickly glances at kumon. “A-anyways. Banri, you know what I’m gonna ask.” He huffs.

“Y’all are a buncha’ cowards. Dare.” Banri says cockily, as usual.

Tenma takes a moment to stare down Banri, trying to decide what to make him do. “Hey, I don’t think Kumon’s dare counted since it was just on the cheek. What about you, Banny?” Tenma asks, trying to get Banri to chicken out. 

“I guess.” Banri answers, narrowing his eyes at Tenma. No way was he gonna back out of a  _ dare. _

“Alright, I dare you to kiss Kumon. An  _ actual _ kiss.” Tenma demands. Was he a fool for thinking Banri would  _ ever _ turn down a dare? Yes, there’s no denying that fact.

Banri moves so that he’s right in front of Kumon, and places a hand on his cheek. “Are you okay with this?” He asks, wanting the younger boys consent before moving forward. 

Kumon begins to burn red, warming Banri’s palm. “Yeah.” He says softly as he lets his eyes close nervously. 

Banri moves his other hand to hold Kumon's own as he lightly places his lips against the younger boys. He doesn’t want this to be a bad experience for Kumon, so he’s trying to be as gentle as possible with him. When he feels Kumon calm down slightly, he moves to hug the smaller boy so that they’re closer together. 

“Ahem.” Tenma fake coughs, causing Banri and Kumon to gently part and stare at eachother wide eyed, Banri not letting go of Kumon. “Sorry to break that up, but it's Banris' turn.” Tenma adds rather dryly. 

“Thank you…” Kumon quietly says to Banri, who decides not to let him out of his arms. Instead, he opts for having him sit between his legs so he can make sure he won’t be included in future dares. 

“Taichi, truth or dare.” Banri says as he rests his chin on Kumon’s head.

“Truth!” The red haired boy excitedly says.

Banri makes a sound of consideration, squeezing his eyes closed for half a second before opening them again. “Okay, tell us what your plan was.” Banri says, smirking.

The room fell silent as the atmosphere grew more tense. Banri wasn’t an idiot, he  _ knew _ it had something to do with Kumon. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Taichi insists.

“I’m not stupid.” Banri hums, his smile coated in venom. 

Taichi lets a high pitched squeak escape his throat as his eyes widen. “I… I just thought that  _ maybe _ it would be nice if one of us  _ finally _ got to admit our feelings tonight.” He says, looking towards Tenma apologetically before staring at Kumon, who looks confused. 

“What do you mean?” Kumon asks, concern evident in his voice as he presses himself more into Banri’s chest. 

“He means that we all like you, and he’s tryna play matchmaker.” Banri says, causing the room to go silent once again. “Or did I get that wrong?” He asks, knowing that he was right. Taichi sighs and shaked his head, confirming Banri’s accusation.

Kumon shifts uncomfortably in his spot. “I… I think I wanna go back to my room now.” He says, causing Banri to remove his arms from around his waist. “Sorry.” He says to Banri as soon as he’s away from him, leaving the room without another word. 

“Why the fuck did you do that?” Tenma asks Banri in a hushed voice. To his surprise, the older teen was still smirking.

“Easy. It was wrong of you guys to put him in this situation. Did you see how uncomfortable he was when he found out?” Banri smiles at them as every word he says feels like another stab to their egos. “Anyways, get the fuck out of my room.” He adds.

Taichi sighs sadly, knowing he fucked up. “Where are we supposed to go? I can’t use my bed, Juza’s using it.” Taichi says,  _ not _ wanting to wake Juza. 

“Just share Tenmas. I really couldn’t care less where you two end up tonight, though.” Banri huffs as he grabs both of the boys by the back of their shirt collars and forces them out the door. “Bye now! Don’t come back!” He hums as he waves them down the hall. 

Truth is, he  _ did _ care. He just didn’t want to see them until they both apologized to Kumon for making him uncomfortable. 

Banri slams the door with a huff, slumping his back against the door before lightly touching his lips and smiling. He was slightly thankful that those two can be stupid, after all, he may have never gotten this chance if not for them.

  
  
  
  


A few hours later, Kumon receives a text.

Received 3:26AM

“Can you meet me in the living room?”


	2. Banri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B,,, Banku

Banri Settsu - Received 3:26AM

“Can you meet me in the living room?”

Kumon stares at his phone, almost too tired to respond. Why the  _ heck _ was Banri awake so late? Luckily, Misumi was out doing… whatever it was that Sumi does at ungodly hours of the night. 

Kumon sighs towards his phone before thinking of a response. Banri was nice, right? He called out Taichi and Tenma’s stupid plan, and kissing him wasn… pretty nice. But he and Juza don’t get along, so should he really be hanging out with him? 

Banri Settsu - Received 3:28AM

“You’re probably asleep. I’ll come to your door.”

Kumon groans sleepily as he looks at the words on his screen, deciding to send him a message before he got to his door.

Kumon Hyodo - Sent 3:28AM

“I’m awake. Sumi isn’t here tonight, we can stay in here if you want.”

Banri Settsu - Received 3:29AM

“That’s probably for the best.”

As soon as he read what Banri said, there was a knock on the door. Banri is definitely fast. Kumon gets off his bed and lets the older boy in, immediately being hit with the smell of sandalwood and lavender. 

The older boy doesn’t wait for Kumon to invite him in before making his way to the couch to sit down. Which was okay, of course. Honestly, it was nice seeing Banri be so calm, but Kumon would never admit that, right?

“So why’d you wanna meet?” The purple haired boy asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Banri leans his head back on the couch, smiling and taking in a deep breath before speaking. “I want a redo.” 

“On what?” Kumon asks, deciding to sit next to him. 

“A few things,” Banri pauses to lift his head so that he can look at Kumon. “First, I want to tell you something. Then we can go from there.”

Kumon just nods at him and turns his body to face him.

Banri decides to face his body towards Kumon, too. “I like you,” the sandy haired boy says, taking Kumon's hands in his own. They felt so small compared to his. “And I wanna know how you feel about me.” He tells him, letting his voice gow low as he runs a thumb over the boy's knuckles. 

All things considered, Kumon couldn’t just date Banri. Juza wouldn’t like it. Hell, Kumon acts like he  _ hates _ Banri most of the time. Of course, he doesn’t hate Banri. He actually  _ really _ likes him, too much for his own comfort in fact. 

“I…” Kumon ponders for a moment, weighing his options. “I give up.” Kumon blurts out as he lets his head fall against Banri’s chest, feeling him tense for a moment before wrapping his arms around the younger boy and running his hands through his hair. “I like you.” He finally admits, letting himself appreciate the feeling of safety that comes with being in Banri’s arms. “I like you so much that I hate it.”

“Same here, and your brother would probably fucking kill me if he knew.” Banri laughs as he lightly squeezes Kumon. “But it would be worth it.”

The two boys sit there for a while, enjoying the shared warmth and affection. 

Banri is the first to pull away, only to guide Kumon's face to look him in the eyes. “Be my boyfriend?” Banri asks.

“I feel like that's a given,” Kumon tells him, smiling. “Kiss me?”

Banri doesn't even respond, he just presses his lips against his boyfriends. They both smile as their lips move against each other.

“I still hate you.” Kumon laughs as he slowly pulls away from the older boy, who’s only response is to pull him against his chest.

“M’tired.” Banri says after sitting there with Kumon for a while.

“Oh… are you going back to your room now?” Kumon asks, looking up to Banri, sounding disappointed.

Banri hums quietly in consideration. “Would you prefer if i stayed here?” he asks, earning a shy nod from Kumon. “ ‘kay, get on your bed. It’s big enough for the two of us.” 

It doesn’t take long for the two of them to fall asleep once they’re both up there and in eachothers arms. 

Eventually, the days turn to weeks, and the weeks to months, and everything is still just as perfect as they’d both hoped. Though there are still bad times, they don’t stand a chance against Banri and Kumon. No one does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who should be next?

**Author's Note:**

> Who's chapter should I add first?


End file.
